


The Story Of Us

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Kara/Alex Soulmates In Any Universe [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex does not work actively for the DEO, But she works with the DEO, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara is Wondergirl, You will probably get a toothache from this, but there needs to be a break from all of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'The Journey of Us'. This is a snapshot of Kara and Alex's relationship through the eyes of their children, family, and friends.





	The Story Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all...This is the sequel to 'The Journey Of Us', which was a story that I really enjoyed writing. So I thought, why not write a follow-up, because that is how I roll.
> 
> This story is not angsty as the other stories in this series and yes 'No Ordinary Love' is the prequel to 'The Journey Of Us'. You may need to read 'The Journey Of Us' to understand this story.
> 
> Also, this story is dedicated to Louhaught for winning the contest for a prompt to be fulfilled (I tried to do the ABO, but it didn't turn out right, so this is the end result).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story...

Skylar was a little nervous, tonight was her parents 10th anniversary, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Her little sisters have been a great help considering they are younger than she is, her little brother, on the other hand, has been a holy terror. Sky was happy that her Aunt Kate was there to help put things together. It was hard to plan this without both her mother’s finding out about it. She thought she was sneaky, but apparently, her parents were much smarter than she gave them credit for. Then again her mom is Wondergirl, you can’t put anything past her, but hopefully, this will be a surprise for them. The last ten years have been quite hectic for her, being only twelve years old. She has three younger siblings and they are pretty much super powered, and she was the normal one, but she had the heart of a hero like all three of her mothers. Sky didn’t fully comprehend until she got a little older when her mother’s explained everything to her.

The idea of soulmates was a little foreign to her, but her parents were soulmates, and they were happy that was all that matters. Her birth mother, although, not here physically is with her especially since she looks like her. Her Aunt Kate always calls her M.J, it bothered her at first, but now she has come to love it. Kate never calls her that in front of her siblings, but when they are alone, she calls her that.

“How is everything coming?” Diana asked.

Sky gave her a dimpled smile, “Everything is going according to plan. I really hope mommy and mama really enjoy their surprise.”

Diana ran her hands through brunette locks, “They will love it because it came from you.”

Sky looked up at her grandmother, “It’s not just me grandma, it’s also Savi, and Noelia. They helped also.”

Diana laughed, “That they did, but you, my dear worked to put this all together.”

“I know.” She brushed off her shoulder.

Kate laughed, “I see that you have your mother’s cockiness.”

Skylar shrugged, “Which one? I have three of them.” This was kind of a running joke through the family.

Diana winked at Kate, “She definitely didn’t get it from, Alex.”

“I don’t know if she got it from, Maggie.” Kate played along.

“Maybe she gets it from, Kara. I mean she has her moments of cockiness, that would be my guess.” Sara joined in.

This cause Skylar to blush, they knew that they were teasing her. She knew that she got the best parts from all three of them. It was kind of confusing when trying to explain to others about how she had three mothers. Once she explained, everyone understood and thought that it was cool. The only thing they don’t know is that she is the daughter of Wondergirl as well. That was one secret that she had to keep. Her mama told her it was a way to keep her and her siblings safe, because there may be people out there, who would want to cause her mama harm.

“Aunt Sara.” She whined, “Mama is not cocky, she is just good at what she does.”

Sara ruffled her hair, “I know kiddo. Are you ready for tonight?”

Sky smoothed her hair down, “I sure am. I have the pictures in the projector and I have my story prepared. I think mommy and mama will enjoy it very much, it was hard to get everything right since I’ve only had the stories that were told to me.”

“Regardless, your mom’s will love it, because it came from the heart.” Diana reminded her, “Where are your sisters and brother?” She asked.

Sky shrugged, “They are probably with Aunt Lucy and Uncle James picking out their gifts.” She sat down at one of the tables.

“What’s wrong buttercup?” Kate asked.

“Nothing.” The teen answered.

Kate didn’t let up, “It’s something. What is it?”

“Sara, why don’t we go check with the caterers to make sure that the food is correct. You know how difficult they can be.” Diana suggested.

Sara caught on, “I believe you’re right. If they messed up anything, we can give them hell.”

Diana kissed Sky on the forehead, “We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us.”

“Okay.” She replied softly.

Once Sara and Diana was out of earshot Sky sighed in relief. She loved her grandmother and her aunt, but sometimes she wished they were normal, and not superheroes.

“Alright, M.J. spill it. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Kate asked her.

Sky sighed again, “I don’t think Aunt Lucy likes me all that much. She seems to treat me differently from my sisters and brother.”

Kate frowned, “Why do you think that? She treats you the same as she does your sisters and brother.”

“She is quick to spend time with them, when I was growing up, she was hardly around. Now though, with Savi, Noelia, Megan and Levi she spends a lot of time with them.” Sky explained, it hurt a little that, her brothers and sisters get special treatment when she does not.

Kate tried to find the words, “Your Aunt Lucy, loves you just the same. You may not remember but she was off in Metropolis for most of your childhood. That’s why she wasn’t around, now that she is back in National City, she is around a lot more. If she did not like you, would she take you out on Saturdays? Do you not spend the night with her and your Uncle James? Your sisters and brother are not there.” She asked.

Sky looked sheepish, “I guess you’re right. I love my sisters and brother very much, but sometimes, I feel left out. They have powers and can be superheroes if they want, me on the other hand, I have nothing but my brains.”

Kate put her hand on her niece’s arm, “You do not need powers to be a hero. Look at your mom, she is a hero in her own right. And you will be one too. Your siblings look up to you, Sky you’re their hero. That makes you dare I say it, wonderful. Cheer up M.J. It's your parent’s anniversary. It’s a happy day.”

The teen sighed, “Thanks, Aunt Kate.” She gave the woman a hug.

“Anything for you, M.J. Let’s just hope today is not filled with other news.”

Sky thought back to the times when her mom’s announced, she was going to be a big sister again. The last thing she wanted was to have another baby crying, Levi was enough. She loved her siblings but, she did not want anymore.

“I hope not either. Four siblings are enough.” Sky broke the hug, “I have to finish up the presentation for tonight. Wanna come see it?”

Kate smiled, “I certainly do. Telling the story of your moms will make them happy. How did you come up with this idea?”

“Well, when Savi and I were younger, mommy would tell us the story about how she and Mama became to be. So for this, I want to tell the story of how we became a family.” Sky explained.

Sky was really happy about the gift; she was inspired by them to tell their story. She hoped that her moms would like it. Sky went back and forth on adding Maggie to the story, but she decided to add her because she was her mom even if it was for nine months.

“Your moms are going to love it. So, am I going to see the finished product?” Kate asked.

Sky got up, “Yeah!” She walked up to the stage, “As I talk we’re going to have pictures, and then when I mention my sibling’s names, they will come out and help tell the story. Levi is going to need a little help though, but other than that, the story will be done.”

Kate looked around to make sure no one else was around, “Do you think you could tell me a little bit?”

Sky smiled, “Yes.” She cleared her throat, “My name is Skylar Elizabeth Danvers-Zorel, and I am the oldest daughter of Alex Danvers-Zorel, Kara Danvers-Zorel, and Maggie Sawyer. I know you’re probably wondering how I come to have three mothers. My birth mom, Maggie Sawyer, died after I was born. My mom was left to raise me on her own, but Kara stepped in and became my second mother. When I was four years old, mama officially adopted me, and I became Skylar Danvers-Zorel. Then came my sister Savannah Alexis Danvers-Zorel, it was just the two of us for a long time until my other sister Noelia Lucia was born. Our family of four became a family of five.” She continued running through her story until it was complete.

Kate clapped and wiped a few tears from her eyes, “That is so beautiful, your moms are going to love it.”

Sky smiled so big her dimples were on full display, “I really hope they do. A lot of hard work went into this presentation. It was hard to get it done, especially when one of your parents have super hearing.”

“I can only imagine, but you pulled it together. I am so proud of you; M.J. your mom would be so proud of you too.” Kate hugged her.

Sky grinned, “I think she would too. Do you think you could take me to go see her before the party?”

“Of course I can, kiddo. Just let your grandmother and your other aunt know where you are going.” Kate reminded her.

Sky ran off in search of her grandmother and her aunt, she didn’t have to look far, because they were in the kitchen, talking to one of the caterers.

“Grandma? Aunt Kate is going to take me to go see Maggie, before the party.” She told her grandmother.

Diana gave her a warm smile, “Okay, sweetheart. Take your sweater it’s a little chilly out today.”

“I will grandma. I’ll see you later.” She left the kitchen and went back to her aunt, “I’m ready to go. Can we stop by the flower shop? I want to give mom the prettiest flowers ever.”

“Anything for you, kid. Let’s get going.” Kate ushered her out of the building.

The drive to the flower shop did not take very long and Sky hopped out of the car before Kate could even turn the car off. Sky went to the florist and picked out the usual bouquet for her mother: lilies, peonies, daisies, and chrysanthemums. Sky remembered her mommy telling her about her mom’s favorite flowers. She paid for the flowers and went back out to the car, where Kate was waiting for her.

“Ready to go kid?” Kate asked.

Sky nodded, “I’m ready to go. I want to do this before it gets too late.”

The drive to the cemetery did not take long either. Kate told Sky more stories about Maggie, and how much of a daredevil she was. Sky found it kind of funny that Maggie and Kate used to date, then Maggie dated her mom and Kate became her godmother. Who is also, Kara’s aunt, her family is weird. Kate put the car in park and Sky got out and made the trek to her mother’s grave. She kneeled down and traced the lettering of her mother’s name, before placing the flowers down.

“Hi, mom. Sorry if I haven’t come to visit, things have been busy. School is about to end for the summer, and I’ve been putting the finishing touches together on mommy and mama’s anniversary party. They’ve been married for 10 years, and as you know, I have four annoying siblings. I love them though, my littlest sister Megan, is named for you. Her name is a slight deviation from yours, but I chose the name as a way to honor you. I know you died when I was born, but it doesn’t stop me from missing you. Mommy and Mama are enough, but there is a small hole in my heart. I wish I could go back in time to meet you and to see you. I get so jealous sometimes because my brother and sisters have both their parents and I only have one. Don’t get me wrong, I love mama, but it’s not the same.” She started to cry.

“Everyone says how much I look like you and looking at your pictures. I honestly believe it, I am a mini you and I am proud of that. I wish you could see me now, how grown up I am. I’m made the honor roll again, and I got first place on my science fair project. Savannah isn’t the only smarty pants in the family.” Skylar looked at her watch, “I have to get going now. I don’t want to be late to the party. I am the hostess and a hostess is never late. I’ll come and see you again, mom and maybe I will bring Savi too. My other siblings do not understand, but Savi understands everything. You would like her, she’s just like mama, and we all know how much you loved Mama.” She kissed her fingers and put them on the headstone, “I love you, mom.”

Sky walked backward from her mother’s grave before turning around and walking to where Kate was waiting for her. She wiped her eyes and hugged her aunt, even though she did not know her mom, Sky missed her.

“Does it ever get easier?” Sky asked.

Kate ran her fingers through brunette locks, “It does, it will take time. Your mom may not be here, but she is always a part of you. You are your mother’s daughter in every way. She would be very proud of you. We need to go and get you changed, Lucy just sent me a text letting me know that she is back with your siblings and they are already dressed.”

Sky broke the hug and wiped her eyes, “I wonder how she was able to accomplish that? Between Megan and Levi, she wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“I think she may have gotten a little help from, James,” Kate told her.

Sky scoffed, “Leave it to James, to be able to get through to Levi.”

Levi was a little devil and a handful, at six-years-old he is so full of mischief. Nothing her parents would do helped, but James on the other hand has the magic touch. Sky liked James, he was the uncle that didn’t treat her like a baby, and he always comes to her defense. He was a pretty cool dude, even though him being the Guardian is kind of lame. Kate drove Sky back to the venue and she ran inside to change into her clothes and do something to her hair. She gave herself a once over in the mirror the dress she had one, complimented her skin tone. Sky closed her eyes and exhaled slowly and sent a prayer to Rao, that tonight would go off without a hitch.

“Savi, come here.” Sky waved her sister over.

The girl made her way over to her sister, “What is it Sky?”

“Do you know if Levi, knows his part of the story?” She asked her sister.

Savi sighed, “He knows his lines, Sky. He doesn’t have a lot to say, but he knows what he as to say.”

Sky laughed, “Are you trying to catch an attitude with me right now?”

Savi crossed her arms something that her parents do often, “No, I am not. You’re just asking me a question that I’ve answered three times already tonight. You are impossible.” She turned and stomped off.

Sky shook her head at her sister's overdramatic ways. She was a brat but she loved her just the same. Sky made her way out to the front where the guests were already seated, she waved at a few people.

“They’re here! They’re here!” Noelia cried in excitement.

Kara and Alex entered the room holding hands as everyone yelled ‘surprise’ and ‘happy anniversary’. Sky smiled when she saw her parents smiles and surprised looks on their faces. She ran over to her moms and hugged them both.

“Are you surprised?” She asked.

Alex touched her cheek, “Very surprised.”

“How did you put all of this together? I mean without us knowing?” Kara asked, looking around.

Sky smirked, “You’re not the only stealthy one in the family. Do you like it?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“We love it,” Alex told her.

Sky took both of their hands, “Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Zorel, your table awaits you.”

She led her parents to the front of the room and to the table that was set just for them. She kissed them both on the cheeks when they were seated. Sky climbed the steps to the stage and stood up at the podium.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. To celebrate my parents 10th anniversary, it was 10 years ago today, that my mom and mama tied the know. I should know because I was there along with my sister Savannah.”

There was laughter from the crowd and she continued, “Not many children can say, that they watched their parents fall in love. I may have been young during the journey, but I knew my mommy and mama loved each other very dearly. Their marriage wasn’t perfect by any means, but they always made it work. So tonight, we are going to take the time to celebrate, my moms and their love for each other. I love you, mom and mama.”

There was a chorus of aww’s coming from everyone and applause as well. Sky beamed and blew her parents a kiss.

“To kick this celebration off. My sisters and brother had created a presentation in honor of our parents. So without further ado, let’s begin.”

Sky waited for the projector to come on before she started her story. She was nervous because she didn’t know how her moms would react to their story being told. Sky left out some of the obvious parts but made sure that the story was told.

She cleared her throat, “My name is Skylar Elizabeth Danvers-Zorel, and I am the oldest daughter of Alex Danvers-Zorel, Kara Danvers-Zorel, and Maggie Sawyer. I know you’re probably wondering how I come to have three mothers. My birth mom, Maggie Sawyer, died after I was born. My mom was left to raise me on her own, but Kara stepped in and became my other mother. When I was four years old, mama officially adopted me, and I became Skylar Danvers-Zorel. Our family was three until my little sister was born.”

Savannah marched out in a beautiful knee-length dress and matching blue shoes. Her honey blonde hair was slightly curled looking just like her mother. Savannah took the microphone and cleared her throat. “My name is Savannah Alexis Danvers-Zorel better known as Savi, and I am the second oldest daughter of Kara and Alex. Unlike my sister, I didn’t get a chance to see my parents fall in love, but I got to see what it was like after. Mommy and Mama loved me and Sky just the same. It wasn’t until I was older, that I learned that Skylar had a different mommy from me. Mama would always tell us, that it didn’t matter because we were family. Mommy and Mama gave us everything that a child could want and then some. They attended every recital, school play, and anything we had. They always made time for us no matter how busy they were.”

The next set of pictures came across the screen earning a lot of cheers and applause from the audience. “A few years later, mom and mama told me that Sky and I were going to be big sisters. Our little family of four now became a family of five.” She waved for Noelia to come out on stage and handed her the mic.

Noelia walked on the stage in a pair of blue pants, with a white button down dress shirt, her brown hair in two ponytails. She was a carbon copy of Alex, like Savannah was a carbon copy of Kara, “My name is Noelia Lucia Danvers-Zorel, and I am the third oldest daughter of Kara and Alex. I was named after my Aunt Lucy Lane, who is the best Lane of them all.” She smiled.

“When I think about my moms, I think about the hugs and the kisses that they would give us. Even if we did something wrong, they would give us hugs and tell us that they love us. My moms were always singing and dancing. There were times when they went overboard with it, but what parent doesn’t. Most families do not have time for each other, but mommy and mama always made time for us. Mommy will make our lunches in the morning before school and mama would drop us off at school on her way to work. And when mama isn’t looking, mommy would always give me an extra cookie, because she could.” Noelia giggled, “we were a family of five, until, my little sister was born.”

Megan stepped on stage in a yellow and white sundress, with white Mary Jane shoes. Her brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She took the mic from her sister and turned to face the room, “My name is Megan Elena Danvers-Zorel, and I am the second to last child of Kara and Alex. I was named after my sister Sky’s birth mother Maggie Sawyer, she was pretty kick ass, like both our moms. Mommy and Mama are the best, they tell us stories about our lives and how we came to be. Some of the stories were pretty funny and others were gross, but they are the best ones because it’s about us. My moms are the best because they love us and they encourage us, in everything that we do. If we mess up, they correct us, and if we no longer want to do something, they do not force us to continue. They let us make our own choices as long as it is in line with who we are as an individual and a family. It was just the six of us until my parents couldn’t control themselves, and my little brother was born.” She smiled as the audience laughed.

Levi came out on stage with Diana holding his hand, he had on a black suit with a white shirt. He took the mic from his sister, “My name is Levi Alexander Danvers-Zorel and I am the baby!” He said excitedly, “I love my mommies, because they gave me my sisters and because they had me.”

The audience clapped and cooed at how cute he was. Diana led him off to the side where the rest of his siblings were standing. Sky took the microphone and stepped out onto the stage a huge smile on her face, dimples on full parade, “Our family is not conventional, but we are a family none the less. My mommy and mama had to overcome a lot of obstacles, in order to find their way back to each other. My mama always told me ‘The path to true love never runs smooth’ and that is something I believe in wholeheartedly. I wasn’t one to believe in soulmates but my moms are the true definition of what soulmates are. My siblings and I could not ask for better parents than the ones we have right here. We love you, mommy and mama.” She concluded her speech.

The room erupted into thunderous applause as Kara and Alex stood up and went to go hug their children.

“I love you all so much,” Alex whispered.

“We love you too.” Levi parroted back.

The moment was over and the family of seven made their way back to the table. Dinner was served and everyone started to eat.

“Do you like it?” Megan asked.

Kara smiled, “I love it. How did you come up with the menu?” She asked.

Megan pointed to Noelia, “It was all Noelia’s idea. She was in charge of the food and she went with foods, that you and Mama like.”

“You did very well, Noelia.” Alex praised her third oldest daughter. Noelia was a little on the insecure side.

Noelia beamed, “Thank you, mama.”

Dinner was over and cake was served which Levi made a mess with and he needed to change clothes. Once dessert was over the festivities continued on until it was time for Alex to get up and say a few words.

Alex reached for the microphone and stood in front of Kara, “Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever think that I would be celebrating 10 years with you. The path to our relationship was rocky at best. I’ve been in love with Kara since I was seventeen years old. That’s a pretty long time if you ask me. The day that Kara came into my life was unlike any other, the day our eyes met, I knew that she was the one for me. Unfortunately, at that time, I did not see what was in front of me. It took me falling in love, getting married and having a child for me to realize, what my heart really wanted.”

She took Kara’s hand in her own, “A few years later, Kara came back into my life, and she did not make it easy but I fought for her. Something I did not do in the beginning because I was afraid. As time went on, I wasn’t afraid anymore and ten years ago today, this beautiful woman standing in front of me, became my wife. She’s given me unconditional love, support, a family and most importantly her heart. I love you, Kara Danvers-Zorel, today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Alex handed the mic to Skylar and pulled Kara from her chair and kissed her with everything that she was. This was the happiest day of her life, it was a journey, but the destination was so worth it. Alex broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“I love you, Alex. Like never before,” Kara whispered.

Sky smiled, “Fairytales really do come true.” She whispered to Savannah.

**Author's Note:**

> Sky is a teenager and she has four siblings (Kara and Alex have been getting busy).
> 
> There was a little angst but it was for Skylar.
> 
> Alex's speech was so freaking sweet. Next chapter we will have Kara's speech to Alex and it is just as sweet as Alex's.
> 
> Two idiots in love.


End file.
